Reese
Reese Once a part of The PROJECT Universe, and an Ideal Idol of the PROJECT Corporation, created by fictional Ronus which served as one of the early mid 1990's concepts of Reese before the 2006 Kauji monster, and Is best known as both the Protagonists/Anti Hero of PROJECT based history. Unlike his hot headed 2006 counter part that is known and to be an actual rage monster, the 1995 Reese shows more pure heart than an actual temper, and mostly never gets angry. He instead replaces Anger with annoyance or confusion. He arrived in the Crash Bandicoot Universe through the Caverns of Aquatic where he later took part in the Galactic Go Kart Derby against Nitrus Oxide for the strategic fate of Planet Earth. Though he eventually won with the team effort of both Crash and Coco Bandicoot along with the speed and Horse power of his 30b (Formaly the Nissan 350z from the PROJECT Universe) that was also present with him when he arrived in the Crash Bandicoot universe, Reese was never able to return back to the Project based Universe and has since than remained in the Crash Bandicoot Universe as a member of Team Bandicoot, despite being a monster from another universe. However it was eventually revealed in Crash Bandicoot: Rally Kart, has always been a native to the Crash Bandicoot Universe, and disappeared since after the events of the first game. ''History 'Possible Origin' 'Survival of the Fastest Crises' 'Post Survival of The Fastest' 'Crystal Crisis' 'Time Disaster' 'Galaxy Championship' 'Blackmail' 'Racing for Team Cortex' 'Terra Showdown & Return to Team Bandicoot' 'Motor City Incident' 'Galactic Crisis '''Evil Twin Crisis 'Reality Disaster' 'Dark Bandicoot Crisis' 'Rally Kart Championship' 'Cortex Island Incident' Personality ''Appearance Reese is shown to be a mixture of a Dingo, Shark, and Crocdile merged together into one humanoid being, all through it is unclear how Reese became such a being, it was eventually declared by Cortex, in Crash Bandicoot: 10th Dimension, that Reese was known to have been one of his greatest creations ever, until his disappearance that same year, revealing that Reese is native to the Crash Bandicoot Universe, as he was created at Cortex Castle before the events of the first game, but disappeared sometime before the creation of Crash Bandicoot. He has very powerful jaws that could chomp through anything, and also appears to have long hair, that stretches to his back. The Percentage of his species according to Cortex was revealed that Reese was 4 percent Dingo, 3 percent Crocodile, but 99 percent shark, which could explain on why Reese's bodily appearance, except for his ears and tail are all that of a shark. Reese wears a dark orange jacket with a black stripe on the shoulder line meeting up to the collar, along with black trousers, and knee guards, however despite wearing a jacket he never wears a shirt, the cause of this is unknown but it was eventually revealed that Reese contains Gills, on his lower neck that are often covered by the Jacket, revealing that wearing a shirt could prevent him from breathing. Reeses's eyes are known to be blue, the cause of this was never determined on why Reese's eyes can glow on some occasions, as Cortex himself even declared it to have been freaky at times. Though despite being a shark, Reese dose a balance job on land, he dose not attack or kill any form of living creatures, as it is revealed that he can't stand the taste of living flesh, as this point was proven when he chomped Dingodile's tail, during a boss fight, after his tail went into the water. in Crash Bandicoot: 10th Dimension, where he scolds him on his awful taste. 'Gallery Reese Concept Art 1.JPG|Reese Concept Art|linktext= Concept art revealing Reese running, smiling, and exposing his Jaws... Reese's Jetpack Concept Art.JPG|Reese Concept Art 2|linktext= Concept art revealing Reese with his own personal jetpack, with both frontal and rear views of his appearance... Reese.jpg|Reese Color Concept Art|linktext= Concept art of Reese in color on how he would really look like in the Crash Bandicoot fan games... Reese 3.png|Reese Color Concept 2|linktext= Shot of Reese standing infront of the 30b, as part of the major wallpapers and concept arts for Crash Bandicoot: Monstrous Racers... ''Trivia''' *''Though Reese was designed for the Crash Bandicoot Universe, the first Crash Bandicoot game did not come out until August 31st, 1996, where as Reese was known to be older than the entire Crash Bandicoot Universe itself, it was eventually revealed that Reese was used for other Origin related based creations before 2013... *''Reese is shown to be a Crocodile slash Shark in the Crash Bandicoot Universe, while in the home Universe he is shown as an Unidentified Humanoid Monster...'' *''Reese was known to have taken part in most of Crash Bandicoot's adventures despite not having to enter the Crash Bandicoot Universe until 2013...'' **''It was revealed that time was erased back to the 1990's when he showed up as it was during the events of CTR when he first arrived...'' *''It is revealed that Reese may contain the same feelings for Coco as he is shown teasing her nonstop in order to anger her, but his Emotions are unknown, as they are often hard to read...'' *''90's Reese's No rage emotion may have inspired meowjar in the future to lock in the same Personality with Young/New Harrison Roran, hinting that Young/New Harrison Roran may have been an actual Parody of 90's Reese...'' *''In most adventures 90's Reese was mostly shown with Crash Bandicoot, in stopping Evil, he was however shown to be racing along side Team Cortex during the Galaxy Championship, much to the surprise and Horror of Team Bandicoot, although this was done due to Blackmail by Cortex, which could have him erased from the Crash Bandicoot Universe...'' *''Reese is known to be the oldest Cast member in the Crash Bandicoot Fan Universe, as he was created by a 4 year old meowjar, before the first Crash Bandicoot came out in 1996, revealing that Reese is shown to be a year older than the Crash Bandicoot Universe for his creation in the year 1995, and about 15 years older the the TUFF Puppy Shown that turned up until 2010...'' Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Beings created by Ronus Category:Non Native Beings of Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Creations of 1995 Category:Sharks Category:Crocodiles Category:Dingos